


Final Goodbye

by Ragman_Jack



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragman_Jack/pseuds/Ragman_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When war is over, only one thing is left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Goodbye

It was over.

For nearly three years, Colonel Robert Hogan had masterminded an intelligence operation so ingenious in its sheer audacity that the German army had completely missed it.

An entire sabotage and intelligence operation run by prisoners in Germany's own army camp. Hogan had been told that his men were all going to be promoted and there was a general's star for himself on the way.

Now, it was over. Hitler was dead and there was no more need for Stalag Thirteen. Even as Allied Troops, his own men among them, ransacked the camp, searching for anything else they could use, Hogan leaned against the main gate post.

Three years.

He hated to admit it, but he would miss the camp. Especially matching wits with Colonel Klink, who, until just that morning, had been the commandant of Stalag Thirteen and Hogan's favorite pastime. He had enjoyed matching wits with Klink. Not that it was hard, Klink could have been outwitted by a small child, but it was fun.

In way, he liked Klink. Klink was honorable, forthright and his word meant something. Now, he watched as across the yard, Klink was led from the building and escorted to a jeep. As the jeep started up and made its way to the gate, Hogan saw Klink spy him and ask the driver to stop.

The driver ignored him, so Hogan held up his hand as the jeep approached the gate. Obediently, the driver stopped.

"Yes, sir?" The driver asked.

Hogan ignored him and walked over to Klink. "Yes, Sir?"

"Hogan, there are things about your time here. I suspect that the less I know about the truth behind these events, the better." Hogan didn't change expression. "But," Klink continued, "there is one thing I must know, Hogan. Just one thing."

"Sir?"

"Tell me, Hogan. Who was the prisoner . . . and who was the jailer?"

Hogan looked Klink right in the eyes. "You were, sir, the entire time."

"Thank you, Hogan." Klink whispered.

"Goodbye, Willhelm," Hogan said, holding out his hand.

"Goodbye, Robert," Klink replied and they shook hands.

Nodding to the driver, Hogan stepped back as the jeep pulled away.

It was finally over.


End file.
